This Is a Dictatorship
This Is a Dictatorship is the third episode of Survivor: Trinidad. Story 'Day 7' Fortin Tension begins to arise between 'Harem Alliance' members Mel and Stoner, with Mel feeling as though Stoner is pushing too hard to be the leader of the tribe. As per their previous deal, Mel decides to loot two coins from the tribes bounty. However, Stoner believes Mel has started to get greedy with her coin claiming, failing to realise that it was in fact Katherine who had taken the previous coin without him knowing. He therefore guesses Mel as the thief, with the results of this guess not coming until after the immunity challenge. Meanwhile, Red T. feels as though he is an integral part of the majority alliance, not realising he is in fact low down on the totem pole. Lisas Matt debates his position as tribe captain, feeling that it is a burden that he did not want to take on during the game. He also notes his distrust towards those he was planning to work with, namely Alan. On the same day, AJ loots a coin from the chest, with Matt being unable to identify him. 'Day 8' (Immunity Challenge) Challenge: Slice and Dice Tribes must get in a sequence to pass a fish between them, with the last individual in the sequence cutting it up. The first tribe to finish scores a point, with the highest scoring tribe winning immunity. In order for the challenge to work smoothly, each tribe needs four individuals to take part. Winner: Fortin Stoner, Katherine, Mel, Red T. and Jake sign in to do the challenge for Fortin, whilst Rich, Matt and Red W. sign in for Lisas. However, Red T. says again he cannot participate, whilst Mel says she can stay on for part but not all the challenge. Stoner then asks Jake if he is fast, causing him to hesitate, resulting in Stoner telling him to leave the challenge and lie that he was busy (believing he and Katherine will be fast enough to win). BENLINUS asks Stoner why Jake can't participate in a challenge for a group he signed up to be in, asking Stoner if he's running a dictatorship. Stoner replies "this is a dictatorship" proudly. During the first round, Lisas score due to Katherine accidentally causing a slip up. For the second round, Stoner once again acts like a dictator, telling others who can and can't play, and what their role will be. During the second round, Jake does the same mistake that Katherine made, handing Lisas their second point. Stoner then makes a call that only he and Katherine will participate, which proves to be a good one, as they manage to win the next consecutive four points, winning them immunity from tribal council. AJ turns up mid challenge, but is refused entry due to missing sign in. Despite their win, there is some criticism towards Stoner (and by extension, Katherine) for his dictatorial control over the group. 'Day 9' Fortin After the challenge, Stoner is informed that another looter has attempted to steal from the tribe bounty. He begins to suspect that the greed on the tribe is coming from Mel or Kyliesha, guessing the pair of them. He is informed that Mel is the looter, as is the entire tribe, returning the two coins to the bounty. Mel begins to freak out after being outed as the looter, arguing to Stoner over his behaviour as tribe Captain. Mel then publicly announces that she will either mutiny to Lisas or quit the game, not wanting to remain a part of Fortin any longer. Red T. questions whether or not this is a joke, unsure as to what has caused this outburst. Stoner speaks with Katherine, saying that Mel has lost the plot and that they need to consider voting her out, which she agrees on. Katherine then speaks to Red T., who also agrees to this plan. The pair also note that they are weary of Kyliesha, and that they should continue to work closely with Jake, as he will be necessary moving forward, whilst Duke will remain inactive. Lisas On Lisas, the group continue to struggle with activity, as Dilly, Will J., Alan and AJ continue to fail to prove their worth. Wanting to rid the game of the most inactive player, Rich leads the charge to get Dilly out, with Red W. agreeing on this plan. However, Alan continues to fruitlessly push to keep his alliance together, telling others to vote out Red W. Despite wanting Alan and Dilly out, Matt agrees to the plan. AJ also gets in on the plan, with Will J. seeming to act as a swing vote (although the group realise that if a tie occurs, a re-vote would see Red W. eliminated). At tribal council, Matt criticises Dilly for his inactivity, whilst AJ and Red W. claim Lisas is not a weak tribe, and that Fortin have just got lucky with their wins (despite inactivity being a major factor for Lisas). In the end, a tie result would occur, but due to Dilly's second consecutive self-vote, tribal council is cancelled and he is evacuated from the game. The tribe are told that the result will undoubtedly make them stronger, but are criticised that even when faced with an easy vote they still attempted to keep their weakest member. 'Tribal Council' Still In The Running